Hidden Pain
by The Darkness Run-Away
Summary: Jaden Yuki is finally a 9th grade student at DA. But when it gets hard to hide his life at home, will a friend come forth and save him from his own family? A sad abuse story. Not a one shot, updated every day or so.
1. The Quiet Lamb

**Author's Note: Yay! I finally got the courage to write a new story, this one will be an abuse tale. Don't worry, it's not a one shot! I'll make many chapters for my Ja-Chan, and I own nothing but this Fan Fiction!**

**General POV**

Footsteps were heard, patting against the cold wooden floor. The steps belonged to a young boy with duo caramel-chocolate colored hair and light mocha eyes, wide in fear.

"No mommy, I'm sorry! It was an accident!" The boy screamed, still running across the thin hallway. Bits of glass were stuck in the top of his feet, as he had just knocked over the cheap ten-dollar vase.

Walking close behind the boy was a tall woman with pale orange-brown hair. She had long bangs pulled back with several hair clips. Her eyes showed no mercy for the young boy.

"JADEN MAKOTO YUKI, GET BACK HERE!" she yelled in her usual cold, unchanging voice. The boy was finally starting to pull the front door to the apartment open, only to have the woman slam it shut as the light hit his face.

"I'm sorry mommy! I'm truly- GAH!" before the boy could finish his sentence, he was flung against the wall, hitting his head so hard it left a small whole.

"Now look what you did!" she yelled, pacing towards the seven-year-old. The boy could no longer hear her though; as blood slowly crept it's down his forehead.

Seven years have passed since then.

**Jaden's POV**

"It's good to be back!" I yelled out loud. We, as in all the academy students, were on our way back to DA, a dueling school for grades sixth through twelfth grade. It was finally my fourth year there, as I was now officially a ninth grade student! I had started to stretch my arms, only to wince in pain and force them to my sides again. Thankfully, Jesse and Syrus were asleep, so they didn't notice. By the time they woke up, we had fully landed on the island.

Quickly, everyone made it to there dorms. Syrus was in Ra yellow, but Jesse stayed with me in Slifer red. That night I had that dream, and that other dream, as they played back one by one . . . until I couldn't take it.

**Jesse's POV**

I woke up and quickly turned my head towards the digital clock. It's _only 6 in the morning?_ I said in my head. I tried my best to go back to sleep, but something was preventing me from doing so. At about 6:45, I noticed whimpering and sobs coming from the bottom bunk. I quickly looked down only to see Jaden, the happiest guy around, holding his hands to his head. His eyes were shut tight and he was curled into a ball.

I slowly crept down and got a closer look, poor Jaden was literally gasping for breath. I slowly leaned over and started to sit him up, just when his eyes snapped open. He started struggling in my grip and even screaming _right_ into my ear.

"**I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!" **he just kept screaming that for a good five minutes, until he just suddenly stopped. He blinked a few times before I could tell he was finally awake. He was hiccupping in between small sobs, and all I could do was cradle him close and sooth him, even though I was unsure of what just happened.

**Me: Not TOO bad, right my Ja-Chan?**

**Jaden: I left a hole in the wall? WITH MY HEAD?**

**Me: Next Time: _A Bruise And A Sore!_**


	2. A Bruise And A Sore!

**Author's Note: YAY! New chapter everyone, though most of you know I update most of my stories daily. Anyway, back to our sweet Ja-Chan!**

**General POV**

It was a little before seven in the morning, and most of the students were still fast asleep, everyone except two teens, one who was crying his eyes out and the other trying to soothe him. If only the older boy could figure out why the other had awoken screaming.

**Jesse's POV**

"Jaden, will you tell me why that dream got you so upset?" I asked as Jaden, my best friend, continued to cling to the front of my shirt even tighter. He quickly shook his head back and forth, his messy hair tickling my face.

I sighed and looked down at his wet face, his eyes were still shut tight. I sat him up straight and wiped the tears that remained on his pale skin.

"I know you don't want to tell me now, but you'll tell me one day right?" I asked politely. He quickly nodded and looked up at me, opening his eyes.

"Y-Yeah." He said, his voice still sounded a little shaky. Jaden's eyes were full of so much life, compared to when he first woke up this morning. It may not be such a bad day after all.

**Jaden's POV (Time skip! Gym class.)**

I have a feeling this day is going to end badly. First I woke up Jesse with all my noise, which I'll be punished for next break. Then I find out we have to play baseball, but Jesse and me are on different teams! At least it's still chilly in the spring; otherwise we'd be wearing our short-sleeved uniforms, and I's _defiantly_ be punished if anyone saw.

It was my turn to bat and, by coincidence, Jesse's turn to throw the ball. I barley did it, but I managed to hit the ball pretty far. I started running the best I could, trying to make it to home base. I had just hit third when- _BAM! _The ball had hit straight in my left arm, making a sheer pain go throughout my entire body. I quickly hit the ground.

"Jaden, are you OK?" Jesse said as he started running over. I was gripping my arm tightly, and I could feel the sleeve getting wet.

"Whoa, he's bleeding!" Bastion said in surprise. Jesse quickly tried to unzip my jacket, which underneath I had a mere short-sleeve T-shirt.

I tried to struggle out of his grip, but it was to no avail. I wasn't as strong as Jesse and even if I was, Bastion was holding me down at the same time. I even screamed at them to let go, telling them I was fine. I looked to my left arm again, the whole sleeve had become stained red and my vision was blurry. They had succeeded in taking my gym jacket off, only to stand there in horror.

**General POV**

Jesse stood over his friend, whose jacket he had just removed after it was stained red with blood. Jaden, who was barley conscious anymore, had tears flowing out of his eyes. Both his arm were covered in severe bruises, followed by multiple scars. From the looks of it the ball had hit Jaden's arm so hard that it reopened a huge wound he had, the bruises around the wound that were filled with blood only made things worse. They were practically _leaking_ into the open wound (**A/N: See why it was rated teen? Lots of blood and abuse scenes.)**.

The boy was quickly picked bridal style by Zane Trusdale, who was spending his final year of high school at DA before going into the pro leagues. He quickly stared down at Jesse with his cold eyes before they both ran off to the nurse's office, unsure of why Jaden even had those bruises.

_But when they found out, it shocked them forever. The book with the happy cover was too terrifying for any child to read, or in their case, live._

**Me: Dramatic finish!**

**Chazz: Why am I never in these?**

**Jesse: Chill, it's just the second chapter!**

**Jaden: Yeah . . .(sigh.)**

**Jesse: What's wrong?**

**Jaden: Were going to have a lot of lines next chapter Kuriboh . . .**

**Me: Next Time: **_**The Dead Story Book!**_


	3. A Dead Story Book!

**General POV**

Jesse sat beside the bed of his best friend, Jaden, who had been medically drugged. He was going to be aright, but it would take a while for him to wake up **(A/N: He was drugged because he kept trying to resist whilst he was getting stitches.)**.

The school's nurse, Ms. Fontaine, walked into the room and saw the teal-haired boy.

"Jesse," she said. "It's almost midnight! Why aren't you in your dorm yet?"

No response.

She slowly reached her hand over, only to find the teen had fallen asleep sitting up. She smiled at him before walking to the computer. She opened the file of Jaden Yuki, but saw no records that would insist why he had all these bruises.

"It has to be somewhere," she murmured to herself. After an unsuccessful find, she decided there was only one thing to do.

She quickly found his home phone number and dialed it.

"Yuki residence, how may I help you?"

**Jaden's POV**

"Jaden, wake up." a familiar voice hissed. I opened my eyes only to see Jesse and Zane sitting over me.

"Ugh, what do you want?" I half-moaned at them. What was it, seven in the morning?

"Jaden, before you get mad I'd like to say I'm super-duper sorry!" Jesse said, waving his hands in front of him.

"What did you do?" I said, slowly sitting up from the bed. I finally looked around to see I was in the infirmary. "What _did_ you do?"

After a moment of silence, Zane finally answered for him. "He threw a baseball at your arm so hard, he broke it."

Another moment of awkward silence, Jesse was backed up against the wall. He looked terrified.

"Jesse . . ." I hissed through my teeth.

"Y-Yes?"

I quickly jumped out of the bed, swinging my cast at him. "I'LL KILL YOU!" I ended up chasing him halfway around the school, the whole time he was screaming his head off.

Eventually he got to Jim, hiding behind him effectively.

"Jim-San!" he said in a sarcastic voice. "Ja-Chan is trying to hurt me again!"

Jim looked down at me and pulled me up by my cast. "What's this thing for?" he said, worry in his tone.

"Jesse threw a baseball at my arm and broke it." I said, a sweat drop appearing on the back of my head.

Jim looked at Jesse, then at me, then back to Jesse.

"Jesse."

"Hm?"

"WILL YOU BE ON MY BASEBALL TEAM?" Jim said, pleading. I twitched my eyebrow, Jim had never acted so out character before . . .

Later that day everyone was in lunch; I was sitting next to Jesse. We were having a blast and everyone was signing my cast, Chazz and Aster had even started in a fried shrimp-eating contest! Atticus filmed the whole thing, claiming it was a precious memory.

I was then poked on the shoulder, turning around to see it was Crowler.

"May I help you?" I said, smiling wide.

"Yes you may. I seems the chancellor would like to see you, _alone_." The way he said the last part sent chills up my spine.

I snuck out the room when no one was looking and ran to Shepard's office. For a while I stood outside of his door, wondering if I should even go in. Then, a chilly voice suddenly spoke up from behind.

"Are _you_ Jaden Yuki?"

**? POV**

I finally got permission to take a vacation, and I get sent back out to work. I understand that Shepard is a close friend that I owe my life to, but he just_ had_ to mess up my vacationing time!

Oh, let me introduce myself. I'm Herald Gene, a twenty-nine year old British man with short black hair and glasses.

I'm also a social worker.

I was slowly approached Shepard's office door to discuss the matter, until I saw a young boy standing in front of it. He had duo chocolate-caramel hair, which completely hid his eyes. I dug into the file and saw a picture that practically mirrored the young boy.

I walked up behind the boy and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are _you_ Jaden Yuki?" I asked bluntly. My voice is naturally like that, OK?

The boy jumped just enough for me to see his eyes. Instead of bright and vivid like in the school file, they were dull and unfocused. They showed little life, but were livid in fear.

The boy finally turned to me and smiled. "Yup! That's my name, but who are you?" his eyes lit up instantly, but I knew it was false happiness.

"I'm Herald Gene, shall we step inside?"

He shook his head in response and quickly pushed the door open. For a minute I thought I saw something flash across the boy's face, but he changed it to a smile before I could see it clearly.

"Mom!" he squeaked in a glee-filled voice. I thought he would have gone to hug the only family he had left, but he stayed right by my side. His mother had short brown-orange hair and merciless blue eyes. She smiled and turned away again.

Shepard finally spoke up, staring at me. "Ah Herald, I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Yeah, and you decided that my vacation was the perfect time to reunite." I nagged.

"Vacation?" the boy said, he seemed to be looking straight through my red eyes.

"Why, yes Jaden. I called Herald on his vacation to talk to you."

"Oh yeah?" The boy said curiously. "What's your job then?"

"Well if you must ask, I'm a social worker."

**Me: So many words . . .**

**Jaden: Not really, you're just a lazy person . . .**

**Me: You're lazy too!**

**Jesse: Does Jaden's mom have a name yet?**

**Me: Not really, but just let me announce the next chapter-**

**Jaden: Let's decide a name!**

**Me: NO! Reviewers decide it! Next Time: **_**The Social Worker!**_


	4. Mental Infirmary!

**Author's Note: Most people think I work to hard on my stories. I'm like, "Lady **_**please!**_** It's the only thing I do besides eat, sleep, and play Nintendo 64!"**

**Good point, right? I own nothing but the Fan Fiction!**

**General POV**

"Jaden!" Syrus yelled before running over to the unconscious brunette. Jesse _lightly _hit him on the face, causing the boy to shift positions.

"Well, at least we know he isn't completely out cold." Jesse said, a bit worried. But a thought still lingered in his mind: why had Jaden was called to the front office, and then came out puking his guts?

They somehow managed to relocate the unconscious **(and 93 pound . . .) **boy into Jesse's room, where he had curled into a ball and slept. While the bluenette went to finish his over-due project while the teal-haired boy just sat next to the boy, making sure he was okay. He never noticed the glaring red eyes from the keyhole . . .

**Jesse's POV**

"C'mon Jaden," I said. "There's a platter of shrimp if you want it!"

Jaden mumbled something before turning his face away from me. Maybe he could tell I really didn't really have shrimp, or maybe he just wasn't hungry after throwing up like that? He seemed pretty anxious after leaving the front office, what did- no, what _**could**_ Shepard say to make him this scared?

A squeaky noise suddenly came from my deck._ "Rubi!"_

"What's wrong?" I said, whispering so Jaden didn't wake up and try to to kill me. I wouldn't be able to handle Jaden swinging his bright red cast at me, considering I barley survived last time when he was swinging his _bare_ fist!

The spirit made circles in front of the door, and my first instinct was that she needed to bathroom, until I remembered Ruby is a card spirit, not a cat.

I opened the door, only to see a tall man glaring into the room. He had sleek black hair and glimmering red eyes, hidden behind thick-rimmed glasses.

"Ah, it's nice to meet you." He said, his voice sounded a little off. "I'm Herald Gene, vice president to the Domino City department of social workers."

_Social worker? _"Well that's nice," I said in my 'I-Don't-care' tone. "But if you're a social worker, why exactly are you looking into my dorm?"

He pointed to the bed that lay against the wall. "I'm here for _him_. That boy has been physically and mentally abused for too long."

Jaden? Abused? But that just makes no sense! Jaden Yuki is the kindest, most 'happy-go-lucky' guy you could ever meet, just his presence makes people happy!

I glared straight through his blood red eyes. "I don't believe you, and I'm **NOT** letting you take Jaden!"

The man sighed before meeting my gaze. "If this is a duel academy, why not settle this in a match?" he said bluntly. I nodded my head and we both stepped away from the room, leaving the brunette to rest.

"Be prepared," he said, pulling out a plain duel disk. "I'm not leaving until I get that boy away from here."

"Try me!" I yelled. And the duel for Jaden began.

**(A/N: I suck at duel scenes, so even when I write them they're inaccurate and I have to delete them from the story. Anyway, results -****insert drumroll****- . . . Draw! **

**Jesse: 0 LP, Herald: 0 LP.)**

**General POV**

Both duelists fell on all four, breathing heavily. Due to Jesse's trap card being destroyed, both players lost 3000 LP, ending the duel that was supposed to determine Jaden's fate.

"That was one heck of a duel!" Jesse yelled before standing up.

"Yes it was, Mr. Anderson." Herald said, finally regaining his posture. "But the question now is, does Jaden get taken away or stay?"

Jesse glared at him before speaking. "I won't let you take Jaden away from DA!" he yelled, his voice shaking with each word. "He's my best friend and I refuse to lose him!"

The man observed the boy carefully, and he could tell just by looking at him. He looked pretty pissed. Jesse was standing in a fighting stance, his teary eyes filled with rage. An idea popped into Herald's head as he had a 'mental light bulb moment'.

"When did I ever say I was taking him away from the school? I was only talking about his home." That was a lie; Herald's original plan was to relocate him completely. But missions can change, correct?

There was a rather long moment of silence before Jesse finally spoke up, smiling.

"I think I can agree to that."

The two walked back to Jesse's dorm, knowing they would have to break the news that Jaden could no longer live with his birth family and move somewhere completely different.

When they finally arrived to the room, they were in complete horror.

Jaden was not there, but they could clearly see a trail of blood droplets leading out he first-story window. The blankets were ruffled and half the stuff had been knocked onto the soft floor. Every dresser was open, as If someone was clinging to them for dear life. There were marks in the carpet followed by lines, presumably from someone trying to crawl away, only to be dragged back again.

"Jaden? Jaden!" Jesse yelled, desperately searching the dorm.

"It's no use." Herald said, surveying the scene. It was clear what had happened . . .

"What do you mean?" Jesse screeched, causing half the obelisk students to peer into the open doorway. " Jaden could be hidden in here!"

Herald tuned to the teal-haired boy. "That's not what I mean! He isn't _here, _someonetook him."

Jesse stared in shock. "Who would take Jaden away like this?"

Herald put a hand on Jesse's shoulder, worry shine through bright red eyes.

"His mother."

**Me: Don't blame me; I was listening to Yandre Miku singing scissorsroid while typing this!**

**Jaden: Stop listening to damn VOCALOID, every time you do **_**I**_** get injured!**

**Me: Is that so? –Evil grin-**

**Jesse: You did that on purpose!**

**Me: Maybe! –Turns on more VOCALOID music-**

**Jaden: I can tell that next chapter is **_**really**_** going to hurt . . .**

**Me: Next time: **_**Mother's Broken Mask!**_


	5. Mother's Broken Mask!

**Author's Note: I found Elfen Lied this morning, watched it most of the day. Even I need to take the day off every once in awhile –smile-. Anyway, I feel the need to continue and eventually finish this story!**

**I own nothing but the Fan Fiction!  
**

**General POV**

The teal-hair teen stared at the broken window, still shocked by what he ha just heard. All summer, _every_ summer, Jaden would be beaten by his own mother and never reached his hand out to his friends for help. He realized how hard it must have been to not ask for help, to not say 'please, save me!' or to cry and get depressed.

Of course, that's not Jaden.

Jaden was the boy who loved dueling, shrimp and his friends. Jaden was the boy who hated homework, tests and making people worry about him. Jaden was the boy who, at the start of middle school, would be mistaken for a girl and shrug it off with a smile.

Why hadn't he seen this before?

"Well?" Herald said, trying to keep calm.

"Well, let's get a move on!" Jesse yelled as students had been peering in the dorm. "I don't care if she's his mother, I'm getting Jaden back no matter what!"

The other students clapped and yelled in approval, following the social worker and boy out of the window** (How did they fit, you ask? Big window.)** And searched the island desperately.

These students were _not_ letting the best of them get hurt, and within thirty-minutes the whole school, teachers and chancellor included, was searching for their precious Jaden Makoto Yuki.

**Jaden's POV**

When I woke up I found myself in what I presumed was Jesse's room. Even if he spends most of his time in my dorm, he always stays here if I get sick or vice versa. My throat still stung from throwing up, which only happened because I got so freaking nervous.

I guess this means that I'll get punished really badly next summer . . .

Before I could finish that thought, there was a loud crash. The window had been broken by an obelisk duel disk, now cracking and shattered.

A tall figure stepped through the broken window, causing my eyes to grow wide. Brown-Orange hair, muddy eyes, pink-buttoned dress . . .

"M-Mom? What are you-" before I could finish my sentence she had already picked the duel disk back up and threw it at my forehead. It didn't hit me as hard as usual, but I could still feel blood run down my cheek.

"See Jaden?" she said in her signature cold voice. "You make everything worse! First you get sick and kill you're father, make you're friends worry, and _now _you get me in trouble? I will _not_ let you continue these sinful actions!"

She grabbed my leg and started pulling me towards the broken window, but what did she mean just now? I tried grabbing onto anything I could; drawers, blankets, bags, carpet, _anything_ that wouldn't let her take me away.

I don't know how she reached it, but she got a hold of the duel disk and hit me upside the head. There was a loud ringing before a small fuzzy spirit appeared.

"_Kurri!"_ it screeched in a worried tone.

"N-No Kuriboh . . ." I moaned, my whole body ached. "Don't worry about me, please?"

"What are you blabbering about now?" Mom screeched before hitting me in he head once again. Then it all went black . . .

**General POV**

The name Jaden rang throughout the forest, as if every parrot in the world learned only how to speak and repeat his name.

The students and teachers were looking desperately for Jaden Yuki, whom had been kidnapped by his mother after being severely injured. One student in particular, Jesse Anderson, was the most frantic about finding his friend.

"Jaden!" he yelled for about the fiftieth time in two minutes. His throat was beginning to hurt, but at the time he _really_ didn't give a damn. He had to find Jaden before it got dark.

He was followed by the social worker Herald Gene** (Now nicknamed Gene)** who was also bent on finding the brunette.

They walked like that for another hour before hearing whimpering nearby. Jesse poked his head through the bush, only to pull straight back in fear.

Beyond the bush was Jaden, beaten half to death with his red duel disk. Next to him laid a blue duel disk, but it didn't have even close to as much blood on it. Jaden's eyes had become wide and dull as he shivered out of his skin.

"Gene!" the tealette** (I think I'm the first author to call Jesse that . . .)** hissed quietly. "I found Jaden!"

Both of them busted through the bushes at top speed, not hesitating to pick up the bloody and traumatized teen. The brunette kept mumbling something, but it seemed to be in a different language.

The school, always fearing the worst, had medics standing by the since the search had started. When Ms. Fontaine saw the brunette you could clearly see a 'what-the-heck-happened?' look written across her face. She quickly took the teen into surgery for his wounds, and three hours passed.

All his friends had gathered into the waiting room, finding their own ways of waiting. Some prayed, some cried, Jesse just stared of into space with blank eyes. This behavior worried Gene, but he ignored it the best he could and started filling out his report.

After four more grueling hours Ms. Fontaine came out, a smudge of blood was slowly trailing down her face.

Jesse immediately snapped out of it, "How is he? Is he OK?" he said, his voice still hoarse from yelling hour upon hour.

There was a moment of silence before she spoke up, "He's fine, but he did have minor internal bleeding. Most of the blood on him wasn't even his."

"**WHAT?**" the whole gang yelled, including the usually calm Gene.

"The DNA was similar to his, but there's no way that's Jaden's blood."

Zane looked over to her, "How do you know that?"

Easy!" she nagged, "Jaden has type B blood, while most of the blood on him was type AB. Not to mention that only a few of the external injuries on him were severe or needed stiches."

"But still," Gene said, fixing his thickly rimmed glasses. "This behavior from an upset mother is unacceptable."

Everyone except Jesse and Gene gasped. None of them knew that it was Jaden's _mom_ that did this to him!

"May we see him?" Syrus said, a little timid at first.

"Of course! He'll wake up within an hour so don't stress him out too much, okay?"

The group entered and saw something they never had hoped to. In the white bed laid Jaden, covered head to toe in bandages and IVs, not to mention the breathing mask. His completion was a bit pale, but his facial features were completely relaxed.

"What mother would do this to their child?" Alexis said in a bit-too-loud whisper.

Gene sat next to the boy before looking back up to the group. "A mother that blames the child for her husband's death."

"Explain." Axel said, showing only a bit of emotion for his unconscious friend.

Gene looked at Jesse the whole time he spoke, "Until he entered middle school, Jaden was a very sickly child. The boy is lucky to have lived through labor."

The whole group gulped.

"A few months after his fourth birthday, Jaden came down with influenza and got a very high fever. His father was driving to the hospital, but a car hadn't seen him and decided to run a red light. In the end, he had two decisions; let the car crash and possibly live while endangering his only child, or press the breaks way to fast and know he'd die from going through the windshield."

"Y-You mean . . .?"

Gene nodded. "Jaylen Yuki died from an extreme concussion due to an impact with the windshield. He was the only one that died from the accident."

Jesse looked at the ground, "Poor Jaden . . ."

"Thanks Jesse," a muffled voice spoke. "I get that a lot . . ."

Everyone looked over to see Jaden looking at all of them, smiling.

"You're OK!" the gang screamed, or at least all but one of them.

"Jaden," Jesse said as he leaned in close. "Will you please tell us what happened? Why didn't you tell us about all this earlier?"

The brunette sat up and lowered his head, causing messy bangs to cover his eyes.

"I just thought you didn't need another reason to worry about me . . ." he said in a whisper, barley loud enough to hear. "I'm supposed to keep everyone safe, yet I end up putting everyone in more danger."

"Jaden, can you explain when this started?" Gene said, still distracted by his report.

"Um, I think when I was four, five years old?"

Gene looked the boy straight in the eyes. "Jaden, you're smart enough to have linked this together by now. I believe that the accident mentally deformed you're mother, and now she believes you _killed_ you're father."

"So, you're saying it wasn't my fault?" Jaden looked shocked, in a very good way.

"No Jaden, it was you're father choice and no one else's. If he wanted to let you die, he would have."

Jaden looked up at the ceiling, tears unconsciously falling down his cheeks. There was a wide smile across his face.

"But," Jesse intruded. "Whose blood was all over Jaden?"

Jaden snapped out of it and looked down again. "Well . . ."

**Me: Cliffhanger, ha-ha!**

**Jaden: Oh HELL no! Every time there's a cliffhanger, it means she is going to kill someone!**

**Jesse: I'm scared Jaden!**

**Jaden: Me too, Jess!**

**Me: Next time: **_**Suicidal Dream!**_

**Jaden: Aw hell, I KNEW IT!**


	6. Suicidal Dream!

**Author's Note:**** I think I'll finish up this story before continuing my others, so there will be two or three more chapters. Dang, I didn't think that this story would turn out so well! Anyway, shall we get started?**

**I own nothing but the Fan Fiction! Be prepared, last time I left a cliffhanger!**

**General POV**

"Well . . ." the brunette said as he looked own towards to sheets. "My punishment was that I had to watch . . ."

"Watch what?" the shortest in the room muttered.

"I had to watch mom cut herself up, she even said . . ." a scared look plastered itself onto Jaden's face. "We have to get to the cliff before she jumps!"

Herald looked at the boy, "Before she _what_?"

They made their way to the cliff, Jaden riding on Jim's back the whole way. They found none other then a woman covered in blood, long bangs flying out of their clip. They couldn't see her face, but she stood awfully close to the edge.

"Mom!" Jaden yelled, causing the woman to spin around. She had unfocused brown eyes and an evil smile that hung on her face. She was completely delusional. **(A/N: Think of Higurashi Kai delusional.)**

"Aw, so now you choose to fix you're sins?" she said while cackling madly. "Now you're life will become hell, now you'll be all alone!"

"Mam, please calm down." Gene said, holding up his hand. There was a letter inside his gloves. "You've already been sentenced for court trial, there's no point in running."

She cackled again, "Do you know what it's like for you're husband to kill himself over a child, not thinking about his wife? When the last thing he sees before death is a mere _child_?"

Jaden's eyes widened slightly, he finally understood why he was treated like that for years.

"Mom, you were jealous weren't you?"

She frowned ever so slightly; her eyes were even duller then before.

"Wait for me, Jaylen." She said before a tear rolled down her cheeks.

She slowly leaned back, the last thing she saw was her screaming son.

She thought she would have hit the ocean by now, but she felt as if she was floating.

**(Corny) ****Flashback**

"Class, settle down!" the teacher yelled as she slammed down a ruler. It was a real pain teaching freshmen. "Today we have a new student, I'd like you to meet Anya Jade Manitou!"

A young girl walked in wearing a blue skirt and white Tee shirt. She had brown bangs that went to her feet and clipped up, as well as orange-brown hair that went down to her shoulder blades in the back. She had a gentle complexion and the most beautiful mocha eyes.

In other words, all but one male student got a major nosebleed. That one student had brown hair pulled into a small ponytail; he wore a blue jacket and bright yellow headphones.** (A/N: Think Kagamine Len style ladies!)**

By the time lunch came around, almost every guy in school knew her and wanted to sit with her. She ended up refusing them all and snuck to the abandoned rooftop, where she ate quietly, so quietly that she didn't notice the brunette that walked up to her.

"Hey." He said, which spooked her to an exaggerated level.

"H-Hello . . ."

He cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "You seemed so talkative to everyone before, why so cold to me?" His tone almost sounded like it was teasing her.

"I just don't do good talking to a single person at a time . . ."

"Ah, so miss 'I-give-everyone-nosebleeds' has a phobia?" he said mockingly, causing her cheeks to turn beet red.

"H-Hey!" the girl said, puffing out her cheeks.

He chuckled at her behavior, "You're weird, but not in a bad way. I kind of like it, you're true to yourself." **(A/N: Someone told me that in a message, and it's extremely true. –laugh-)**

"What's you're name anyway?"

He smiled lightly and started into her mesmerizing eyes. "Jaylen Makoto Yuki."

As time passed the two became close friends, Jaylen was aiming to become a musician while Anya wanted to become a professional duelist. They only had one thing alike; both of them had odd personalities.

By the start of junior year they found feelings for each other and started dating. They had small arguments about silly things, always settled by laughter. The day before graduation the two were engaged, and married six months later.

After three years of marriage they had finally their son, Jaden, who had barely survived the labor. He was their blessing, and the family was always happy and caring. The new mother had cut her hair and the man opened his own music shop. Life was perfect.

Until the accident that took Jaylen away from them forever.

Anya became extremely depressed for nearly a year, until Jaden came up to her and asked her a question.

"Mommy, why are you crying? It was my fault, I should be the one crying."

After that, Anya became mentally deluded and couldn't care for her son properly, often calling him out on every mistake he made. Jaden was OK with what was going on, still seeing her in the same respectful light.

Even if he coughed blood or got a fever, he told himself it was mom's way of handling things. He went to DA in sixth grade, only coming back during summer break. He refused to go home during the cold winter.

About a week before Jaden was going to DA for high school, he accidentally broke one of his father's high school photos. Before the boy was able to clean it up properly, his mother had gotten home from work. Therefore, he was severely punished.

That's all the woman could remember before a bright light appered.

**Jaden's POV**

It's been three months since we located mom washed up on the shore, a smile plastered across her face. That smile never left her face during her three-month coma, and I try to visit her as often as possible.

A lot of people ask me how can I forgive her and how I can stand her.

It's because she's my mom, and I can never truly hate her.

There was a sudden shifting noise that whacked me out of my trance, causing me to slowly move my gaze downward. There lay my mom with a warm smile; her eyes were back to how they were _before._

"M-Mom?" I said, completely befuddled.

"Sorry I blamed you," she said, her voice was hoarse. "It wasn't anyone's fault you're father died."

I just smiled at her with tears cascading down my cheeks. "I know, I know . . ."

**Jaden: Was this the last chapter?**

**Me: No way! There's still going to be one or two more, so I hope to be finished by Wednesday so I can type my health paper.**

**Jesse: Oh god, don't tell me you changed you're plans again . . .**

**Anya: Jesse, she does that all the time. I was supposed to have died in this chapter, but she wants to make the readers cry tears of joy. Odd, right?**

**Me: Next Time: **_**Adoption And New Love!**_


	7. Adoption And New Love!

**Author's Note:**** Whoa, it's been fun writing this story! This is the chapter before-last, so you'd better enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Originally Anya _was_ going to die, but I had a dream where she lived. Anyway, Let's do this! I own nothing but the Fan Fiction!**

**General POV**

It's been two months since Anya Yuki was admitted to the New Domino psychological hospital, and overall, results showed that she would be discharged very soon.

Jaden had surprised everyone in the court a few weeks ago; he begged them not to throw his mother in a dingy jail cell. In the end, his pleas had convinced the jury to let her off with two months probation and going to therapy three times a week for two or more years.

Doctors had been observing her around the clock, even when Jaden had visited for the winter holidays. Her attitude had completely changed since she woke up from the coma, as if she had chosen to finally accept her husband's death.

It was clear that she was ready to be released, but she could only go on one condition. She had to duel all the other healthy patients in a duel, and then beat the hospital's administrator.

What else could you expect from a mental hospital run by Kaiba Corp.?

She beat all the other patients without breaking a sweat, now all she had to do was defeat Kaiba and Anya Yuki would be free to start a new life.

"Be prepared Kaiba, I'm leaving this place no matter what!"

**(A/N: I hate when I add a duel scene, yet I can't even write one! Anyway, here are the results. Anya: 50 LP, Kaiba: 0 LP. Anya . . . wins?)**

"Yes!" she yelled, smiling in glee. She could finally start her new life, and couldn't wait to regain custody of her son. She had so much she had to make up for!

She began walk away so she could begin packing, only for a strong hand to stop her. The woman turned back to see it was Kaiba holding her back.

"You and you're son don't have a place to stay for he summer, correct?" His voice was cold, but it held a fair amount of worry.

"W-Well . . ." she hesitated anxiously. "My son was going to spend the summer at his aunt's home until I could get enough money to support him." Her face was still bright red and her caramel eyes were avoiding his thick gaze. She hated talking to a single person at a time!

"That's absurd, you're living with me! No patient of mine shall be thrown onto the streets like a stray. Besides, you're an odd person and I could use you on my staff team."

**(A/N: Wait, what just happened? This is exactly what went down in my dream . . . did I sniff catnip before bed again?)**

The day after the school year had officially ended, Jaden's mother picked him up at the airport. He hadn't seen her since winter, so our general 'happy-go-lucky' protagonist hugged her so tight he nearly choked the poor woman.

It took five hours of driving, snacking and radio tunes before they approached a large estate. It had four wings and a central area in the middle, presumably where the computers and offices had been built.

The woman slowly led the brunette to the front door, where a man stood. He had short brown hair and cold blue eyes. If looks could kill, he would have been trialed for mass murder.

"Jaden," the woman said cheerfully. "This is Mr. Kaiba, but you can call him Seto. He's the man we will be living with for a while."

It took a moment for the thought to register, but the boy quickly looked up. He was stunned.

"You're Seto Kaiba? Oh wow, I didn't see this coming!" He put his hands behind his head and flashed a goofy smile. "Pleased to meet you!"

Little did Kaiba know, the day the family of two moved in, his life would be forever changed.

For he quickly found love with a certain brown-orange haired woman we all know and love.

**Me: One chapter left, anyone else scared?**

**Jesse: I have a bad feeling about this . . .**

**Jaden: RunAway already told me her plans . . .(whispers into Jesse's ear)**

**Jesse: (Blush) OH MY GOD!**

**Me: I warned you I was evil. –Snicker-**

**Anya: Just no bad scenes of my son, okay?**

**Me: FINE! Next Time: **_**Epilogue: 10 Years Later!**_

**Jaden & Jesse: Once RunAway finishes this story, she promises will update all her other ones. Sorry for delay!**


	8. Epilogue: Ten Years Later!

**Me: ****Holy crap, it's the final chapter to **_**Hidden Pain**_**!**

**Jaden: ****I'm excited for the ending!**

**Jesse:**** I think we all are, Jay.**

**Chazz:**** Will there be a sequel?**

**Me:**** Hmm, only if someone asks me. Otherwise, I'll leave it as is.**

**Jaden:**** Hurry up; I want to see the ending!**

**Everyone Else: ****HURRY UP RUN-AWAY!**

**Me: Ugh, fine! I own nothing but the Fan Fiction!**

**Jaden's POV**

"Please wake up?"

I let out a loud moan and flipped back over. "Ngh . . ."

"Please Jaden?"

"But Jesse!" I whined. "It's to early to wake up!"

I could hear him smack a hand on his forehead, "Jaden, it's three in the afternoon. If you continue to act like this, then no more signing up for night-time tournaments!"

I sat straight up and ran a hand through my un-brushed hair. "Fine, just tell me the date . . ."

Jesse looked over at the calendar and practically hit the floor. "It's Sunday, the 16th . . ."

This got my attention, "The 16th of _what_?"

"Jaden, it's March . . ."

We both panicked and hit the floor; she was coming over in less then an hour!

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP SOONER?" I yelled, still scrambling out of bed to get dressed. I slipped on a black cotton sweater and plain white jeans; both of us were in a full state panic.

"Don't you think I _tried_? Even now you sleep like a log!"

It's been ten years since I started high school, and ten years since everyone found out how I was treated at home. It has also been Nine years since mom was able to get custody of me back, and seven years since she married Seto.

It's not like he was a _bad_ guy, though he could be pretty dull and boring.

Oh yeah, it's also been six years since graduation and five years since I moved in with Jesse, I nearly forgot about that!

It's been four years since we **(DRUM ROLL~)** got together, and three since we had officially gotten married.

It's also been six months since Alexis and Chazz had their son Katsu, and today we would finally be able to add another year of occasions.

Today was the day that an angel would be brought into our household!

After an hour of yawning, snacking, chatting, cleaning and anxious waiting, there was a loud knock on the door.

I ran to the door and swung it open to find none other then Gene standing there, a small yellow bundle wrapped tight in his hands.

"Congratulations," he said in his usual cold tone. He explained a long time ago that was his real voice, but I still doubt anyone can sound _so_ boring.

"Can I see her?" I said, gesturing to the yellow bundle clutched in his hands.

He smiled and slowly handed her to me. "Take her, choose a name for her, just please don't make me come back to take her away. I think you'll like the kid, she's a sweet-heart for sure."

I picked up her up and looked down at the infant girl. She had short sunshine-gold hair that rested in short locks. The girl had pale complexion and thick eyelashes, complimented by beautiful rose-colored cheeks.

"She's adorable!" Jesse squeaked as he wrapped his arms around my waist. His sudden outburst caused the girl to squirm and open her eyes, and _that's _what shocked everyone.

Her eyes were a deep honey-brown, almost like a faint gold. They seemed to glimmer in the bright lights, as if they were made of legendary gems.

"H-Holy crap . . ." Jesse said, stunned. "Even _I_ haven't seen anyone with eyes like that before!"

"Stop yelling," I hissed in a teasing tone. "It just makes her look even _cuter_!" I cuddled the girl close, causing her to giggle.

"So?" Gene said, staring curiously at us.

"So, what?"

Gene cocked an eyebrow, "What do you plan on naming her?"

I thought for a minute before responding, "Nikkou Choko Yuki*, that's her name."

**Me: D-Don't cry Run-Away, don't cry!**

**Jaden: So pretty much Nikkou looks a lot like Kagamine Rin, except the eyes and such?**

**Jesse: Yeah, I guess Run-Away is a bit **_**too**_** addicted to VOCALOIDs nowadays.**

**Me: Hey! I was thinking of making a sequel too . . .**

**Jaden & Jesse: WHAT?**

**Nikkou: -giggles-**

**Me: Should I make a sequel or not? PM me the answer!**

*******Her name literally means Golden-chocolate snow, cute right? That's why I chose to use Jaden's surname instead of Jesse's****.**


	9. FILLERS COMING SOON!

**Hey just so you guys know, I will be adding filler chapters later on.**

**Right now I **_**really**_** have to update my other stories so I did my best to end this so I could add fillers later on.**

**And another thing, all my stories shall always be BoyXBoy; it's even on my profile as a pre-warning.**

**God freaking piano practice . . . I'll burn all instruments . . .**

**Where's my blow torch?**


End file.
